


The Road to Love

by MDF007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - The Road to El Dorado Fusion, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, The Road to El Dorado (2000) References, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDF007/pseuds/MDF007
Summary: When Sirius and Remus find a magic map and are accidentally transported back in time over 400 years to the lost city of gold, they face adventure, danger, opportunity, and their rapidly growing feeling towards each other.OrThe Road to El Dorado with Sirius and Remus as Miguel and Tulio.





	The Road to Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love The Road to El Dorado, and I really love Remus/Sirius, and Miguel and Tulio have always reminded me a bit of Sirius and Remus (or more so that Miguel reminds me a lot of what I think a younger Sirius would've been like) so I decided to throw Sirius and Remus into El Dorado and see what happens!
> 
> Gonna be a friends to lovers kinda thing, but the tension will be there from the beginning
> 
> Please leave reviews to tell me what you think, and enjoy!

“Moony! Moony! Look what I found!”

Remus looked up to find himself in the familiar circumstance of having his studying interrupted by one Sirius Black, who was looking very excited over something no doubt either very stupid or very dangerous.

Or, heaven forbid, both.

Remus watched Sirius enter the room, his long black hair tied back messily and his face flushed pink with excitement over whatever it was he had clutched in his hand. He felt his stomach do a little somersault, as it had taken to doing recently whenever Sirius entered a room. He wasn’t quite sure yet what that meant.

Well, he had some ideas, but he staunchly refused to recognize such Things as plausible explanations.

Remus pushed away the ever-intruding thoughts as Sirius wasted no time barreling into Remus’s personal space (knocking quite a few of Remus’s books to the ground in the process) and waving a crumpled piece of parchment in his friend’s face.

“Moony, do you have any idea what this is?”

Moony, in fact, had no idea what it was. Mainly due to the fact that Sirius had not stopped waving it around long enough for Remus to actually see it.

“The essay you’re supposed to be writing?” Remus responded pointedly.

 Sirius seemed to miss the hint and plowed on exuberantly. “No, no, it’s a map!”

“A map?”

“A map.” Sirius looked extremely pleased with himself.

“And you got this map from..?”

“I hustled it from some Slytherins.” Sirius was positively beaming now.

Remus heaved a great sigh and spoke, as he often did when talking to Sirius, as if he were dealing with a very small child. “Excellent. And may I ask what it is a map to?”

“El Dorado!”

The words were lost on Remus. He stared blankly at Sirius, who looked at him expectantly.

“Erm…alright? Great?”

Sirius threw his arms in the air in exasperation. “It’s the _city of gold_ Remus! Or at least it was in the 1500s,” he waved his hand at this tiny detail, as if swatting away a small annoying fly and not a major hole in an otherwise brilliant plan. “It’s got more gold than you could even imagine—whole buildings made of it! So I figured, we follow the map to the city, take the gold, and when we come back, we’re rich men!”

“Aren’t you already a rich man?” Remus pointed out.

Sirius deflated ever so slightly, so slight that anyone who knew him a little less wouldn’t have noticed, and looked away. “Not since my family disinherited me, I reckon.”

Remus’s mouth fell open slightly, and for a horrifying moment, he couldn’t think of anything to say. “Sirius I—I’m really sorry.” He finally said, truly meaning it.

Sirius shrugged, “Yeah, whatever. Bound to happen eventually, I guess. Anyway, it doesn’t matter now, does it? We’ve got a direct route to all the gold we could ever want right here!” Sirius quickly regained his enthusiasm as he bounced up and down eagerly.

Remus felt his stomach churn guiltily as he anticipated bursting Sirius’s bubble. He was sure that for Sirius this whole thing was an opportunity for some big fictional distraction from his actual problems. The only problem was it was just that—fictional. Remus figured it would be crueler to indulge Sirius long enough for him to get even more excited before ripping the dream from him. He hated to cause Sirius any pain, but it would be much better for him to deal with his problems now instead of pushing them away as he so often did.

“Right,” Remus began, awkwardly looking at his hands, “It’s just—well, don’t you think the city is probably— _gone_ now?”

“Oh it definitely is.” Sirius responded casually. Remus stared at him incredulously.

Sirius chuckled, “Remus, your forgetting we’re _wizards_. Surely there’s some way to travel back in time.”

“Well, not _legally._ ” Remus pointed out. “And it would basically be impossible, regardless. We’d need to get our hands on one of the _two_ time-turners that go back in time more than five hours. Plus all kind of things can get messed up from that, it’s really not—”

“Merlin’s beard, Rem, why do you always have to do this? Where is your sense of adventure?”

Remus felt his skin prickle in annoyance. He felt bad for Sirius, he really did, but he was just being realistic. “Well I’m sorry, but if you were looking for someone to follow your dumb plans unquestioningly you should have gone to James.” He said bitterly, simultaneously hating Sirius for being disappointed in him and himself for, as usual, being about as much fun as a wet blanket. “Why did you come to me anyway? You should have known what I’d say.”

Sirius scowled at Remus, “Because I wanted to do this with _you_ Moony, that’s why! But then you had to go and ruin in all by being rational, like always!”

Remus felt himself blush—he didn’t know why, but he had the distinct feeling that Sirius wasn’t talking about the map, and he didn’t know quite what he meant by it. And aside from that, had Sirius really wanted to share this with him, over his partner in crime James?

“Well—” once again, Remus found himself at a loss for words. “Regardless, I just don’t think it’s possible, Sirius.”

The anger melted from Sirius’s face and was replaced by a look of profound disappointment and sadness. It tugged uncomfortably at Remus’s heart.

“Well, maybe if we—” Remus began, ready to make up anything just to see Sirius cheer up.

It worked. Sirius perked up instantly just at the sound of Remus considering his plans. Of course, Remus still didn’t actually see any way Sirius’s plan could work, but he was willing to play along a little if it would make Sirius happy.

Because they were friends, of course.

_But would you do the same for James or Peter?_

Remus shoved away the little voice in his head, as usual, and instead concentrated on Sirius’s smile as he pretended to think. As usual.

“Well, lets just look at the map, alright?” Remus finally settled for. Sirius’s face lit up and he bound over to Remus’s bed, settling down on the edge and beckoning Remus over. Remus trailed after, a bit reluctantly, and sat down next to Sirius.

Sirius let the map fall open between their laps and began pointing things out.

“And this is where the city is.” He said finally, his fingers landing on the little golden emblem.

“What are these words next to it?” Remus pointed to the faded writing underneath the city on the map. His fingers brushed Sirius’s accidentally as he did so. He thought he felt Sirius stiffen slightly at the contact. He blushed.

He heard Sirius swallow quite thickly before squinting at the paper and reading slowly “In urbe auri”

And that was when the world started spinning.


End file.
